As is generally well known, conventional engine powered lawnmowers require use of expensive fossil fuel that emits greenhouse gases that adds to air pollution and global warming. They also contribute to noise pollution as each homeowner uses their lawnmower frequently during the warm summer months. Fuel must be drained from the fuel tank prior to storing the engine powered lawnmowers during the winter months so as to avoid difficulties of using the lawnmower in the spring. Furthermore, an engine powered lawnmower will continue to run with the spinning cutting blades until the engine is shut off and may cause injury if the user attempts to dislodge a blockage with a running lawnmower.
Even electrically powered lawnmowers, while easing the environmental pollution issues, are disadvantaged by higher than desirable electric energy costs, noise and either presence of an electrical cord or the need to recharge batteries.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention efforts have been made to improve human powered lawnmowers that are operable either by pushing or pedaling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,058 issued to Chun and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,393 issued to Woodling disclose a conventional bicycle updated with a blade assembly that is activated by pedaling. However, it has been found that a much greater than desired effort is required to ride the bicycle on a grass covered ground, thus essentially preventing many from using such lawnmower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,987 issued to Wiener teaches a manual powered lawnmower utilizing a complex arrangement of pulleys, belts and shafts that increases the manufacturing and maintenance costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,637 issued to Hamilton discloses a four wheel human powered mower that utilizes a pair of chains to impart wheel motion and a pair of beveled gears to rotate a generally flat blade. However, it has been found that such human powered mower is often difficult to maneuver around shrubs and areas of uneven elevation. U.S. patent. application Ser. No. 11/647,840 published to Hartman under U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0125057 teaches a human powered lawnmower utilizing high-tech lightweight bicycle parts, low-friction bearings and bicycle tires but also utilizes a less than desirable rotary type blade and a greater than desirable number of drive chains.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved human powered lawnmower that is cost efficient to manufacture and simple and convenient to use.